Gravity
by ising4life
Summary: Songfic! It's to Gravity by Sara Bareilles. Hermione finds herself being pulled towards a man that everyone and everything is telling her to stay away from. LMxHG


I stand here in back of the restaurant, waiting for him to come. It is our usual meeting place. Everywhere I look, I'm reminded of him. It shouldn't happen, but I can't stop.

_**Something always brings me back to you  
**__**It never takes too long**_

I've tried to get away. No matter what I do, I'm unsuccessful. Every time I close my eyes, I feel his lips on mine or his hand upon my back, and I yearn for those kisses, those touches.

_**No matter what I say or do  
**__**I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone**_

I'm surrounded by him. I can feel him holding me now, his strong arms, holding me in a tight embrace. I'm filled with longing and, yet, I fear it at the same time. I shouldn't want it.

_**You hold me without touch  
**__**You keep me without chains**_

I tell myself that this is the last time. I can't keep doing this…Ron…Ron would never forgive me. But, as soon as I think that thought, I lose every shred of sense I have, and just get lost in his kisses.

_**I never wanted anything so much  
**__**Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain**_

He renders me completely speechless, and I can't do anything but come back to him…every time, it's exactly the same.

_**Set me free, leave me be  
**__**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity**_

I try so hard not to give in. I don't want to be like this…

_**Here I am and I stand so tall  
**__**Just the way I'm supposed to be  
**__**But you're on to me and all over me**_

Why can't I say what I want to? My fingers itch to touch him. My lips crave to find his luscious lips. And every time, I have a decent thought, I look to his icy blue eyes and get sucked back in.

_**Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile  
**__**When I thought that I was strong**_

I'm Hermione Granger! I never gave into these little fantasies, I was always able to focus on what was right. Why…Why can't it just go back to that?

_**But you touch me for a little while  
**__**And all my fragile strength is gone**_

I wish I could fight this feeling, this urge. But I never find the strength to resist it. Because…because it's really everything I want. As long as he is in my presence, I feel my resistance crumble away.

_**Set me free, leave me be  
**__**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity  
**__**Here I am and I stand so tall  
**__**Just the way I'm supposed to be  
**__**But you're on to me and all over me**_

This power he has over me is so strong. I'm addicted to him, in every way. I long for his body pressed against mine, for him to devour me in every sense.

_**I live here on my knees  
**__**As I try to make you see  
**__**That you're everything I think I need  
**__**Here on the ground**_

My body tells me that he is exactly what I need, exactly what I want. It tells me that I accept this completely.

_**But you're neither friend nor foe  
**__**Though I can't seem to let you go**_

But can I trust him? This thought runs through my head constantly, and I'm so angry because my response is that I don't care. I need him, I want him, and nothing I say or do is going to change that.

_**The one thing that I still know is that  
**__**You're keeping me down**_

He's keeping me down. I can't escape from this reality. I need to let go, I can get away from this…from this addiction.

_**Keeping me down**_

"Hermione," I turn around, and Lucius is staring straight into me. His eyes connecting with mine with intensity just as I remember it. I should tell him…tell him no. Set me free…

_**You're on to me, on to me and all over**_

He extends his hand for me to take it. I gaze at his hand, and the back to his eyes, and there it was, that feeling, pulling me back to him. I did the only thing I could…I took his hand in mine, and he led me out…

_**Something always brings me back to you  
**__**It never takes too long...**_

**I hope you liked it!! I would love to hear your thoughts on it, and if you havent heard this song - it is beautiful!! and you definitly should lol its Gravity by Sara Bareilles. Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
